


Where I've Been

by Cheetahgirl_Studios



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29739606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheetahgirl_Studios/pseuds/Cheetahgirl_Studios
Summary: Explaining myself.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Where I've Been

Hey guys! Cheetahgirl here!

So, a lot of you have probably noticed I haven't uploaded in a good while. And while I know it may have been concerning, I'm okay. Sorry for any heart attacks I caused.

Now, onto why I made this post. The reason I haven't posted in over a month...

Is because I've been working on a fan reboot of the show.

The project is called ReMiraculous. At the moment, it's just a small group of 13 fans working on a reprised version of the show. It's non-profit, and done purely for fun. It will be uploaded to YouTube as episodes.

Why am I saying this? Well, we're trying to get word around and get some volunteers and supporters to help us. In the notes below I'll post the links to our socials, and the Casting Call Club page to anyone who's interested in getting involved with the production. 

See ya all soon!

  
  
Bug out!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I'm so sorry if I haven't been posting for SW for a while. I got really caught up with the project lol. Below you'll find the socials for the project. Feel free to have a look!
> 
> ReMiraculous Twitter Page: https://twitter.com/remiraculous?s=21
> 
> ReMiraculous official YouTube channel: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC8Y0dHdkZApSKFiLWdQ4uFQ
> 
> ReMiraculous Casting Call Club page: https://www.castingcall.club/projects/miraculous-reboot
> 
> Again, so sorry for the hiatus. Writer's block can be a damning thing.


End file.
